docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuffy's Wild Pet
"Stuffy's Wild Pet" is the first segment of the one-hundred and fifteenth episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins which premiered on January 12, 2018. Summary When the students go on a safari with Wildlife Will, Stuffy tries to make a wild zebra he names Zane his pet, but he gets more than he bargained for since Zane as a wild animal couldn't be easily trained Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Dee Bradley Baker as Squibbles and Zane *Adam Croasdell as Wildlife Will *Laraine Newman as Southwest Sal Songs *Get Your Pet to the Vet *Meant to Be Wild Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Doc: This is so exciting. I've never been on a safari before. Chilly: I'm not even scared. As long as we don't see any wild animals, I will be totally fine. Hallie: Sugar, do you know what a safari is? Chilly: It's when you go into the wild, and look at things that are far away. That's why they call it a sa-far-i. Doc: Chilly, a safari is like a journey where you see lots of wild animals up close. Chilly: If you see 'em up close, why do they call it a safari? They should call it a sa-near-i. Doc: We're perfectly safe, Chilly. Besides, our guide is a wildlife expert. Wildlife Will: Now before we head out on our safari, are there any questions? Stuffy: Uh, I got one. What do you get when you cross a penguin with a bowling ball? Wildlife Will: I don't know. What? Stuffy: I don't know. You asked if we had any questions. Doc: (About the safari) A lot of our animal friends live out here. Wildlife Will: It's their natural habitat. Lambie: (Hears whimpering) Oh, Chilly, the safari isn't that scary. Stuffy: That wasn't Chilly. It was coming from over there. I'm gonna go see what it is. a zebra It's a zebra. Hey, buddy, are you hurt? zebra whimpers Oh, I get it. You're a wild animal toy, so you don't talk. Well, that's okay. I'm an animal expert. Doc: Stuffy. Stuffy: Oh, hiya, Doc. This big guy was just thanking me for fixing his hoof. Doc: Great job, Stuffy. Stuffy: knocked down by the zebra He's thanking me again. Okay, I get it. You're better. You can stop knocking me over now. knocked over Doc: Wow. He really likes you. Stuffy: I really like him, too. We have that special zebra-dragon connection I've heard so much about. Or maybe I just made that up. Doc: Zane is healthy, but he's a wild animal toy. He belongs in the wild. Stuffy: So what does that mean? Doc: It means wild animal toys, just like real wild animals, don't make good pets, because they usually can't be tamed or trained. Wildlife Will: And that can be dangerous. Lambie: It's like they say. You can't teach a wild zebra to act like a pet. Well, they don't actually say that, but I think it has a nice ring to it. Doc: I can say it another way. Zane was made to be wild. Stuffy: So there's nothing wrong with my vet skills, or my pet skills? Doc: Nothing at all. You're great with animals. Stuffy: Doc Ha ha, thanks, Doc. Doc: he releases Zane How you doing, Stuffy? Stuffy: I'm okay. I'll miss Zane, but he seems so much happier now. I know that he belongs out here in the wild. jumps into Stuffy's arms Oh, hey, Squibbles. Now you are a really great pet. What do you all say we head back to the pet park and play fetch with Squibbles? Doc: That sounds like a great idea. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Hurt Hoof-adosis, Wild-osis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Zane *This is the first episode to air in 2018. *Lambie's pink suitcase was seen for the second time. The first time being seen was in "Runaway Love". *Stuffy wears his lab coat and scrubs in the safari while giving Zane a checkup. Gallery doc and the gang_14.jpg 9ezta.jpg 7633564e984f18b2a_w.jpg 6KkxORwnoOo maxresdefault.jpg Stuffy's Wild Pet Image 002.jpg Stuffy's Wild Pet Image 001.jpg Stuffy's Wild Pet Image 006.jpg Stuffy's Wild Pet Image 007.jpg Stuffy's Wild Pet Image 008.jpg Stuffy's Wild Pet Image 009.jpg 310x174-Q95_de22a36946e84aeb55b794d9d8fc7055.jpg Stuffy's Wild Pet Image 004.jpg Stuffy's Wild Pet Image 005.jpg Stuffy's Wild Pet Image 003.jpg 196x111mv.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where Get Your Pet To The Vet was sung Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where The Season 4 has The new Intro